


Недостающее звено

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арес и Зена продолжают выяснять отношения после драки. И пытаются понять, чего же в этих отношениях им не хватает...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недостающее звено

**Author's Note:**

> данный фанфик также публиковался на http://rxwp.ru/ и http://shiptext.ru/  
> при перепосте просьба указывать источник. 
> 
> можно считать это продолжением фанфика "Just a God"

Арес уныло сидел на каменном валуне, глядя на свои руки, разбитые и исцарапанные во время драки с Зеной. Костяшки пальцев посинели и распухли, и каждое движение причиняло ему боль. Это было непривычное ощущение для бывшего бога, но гораздо больше беспокоила его боль другого рода. Она поселилась где-то в груди и не отпускала с того самого момента, как он вытащил безжизненное тело Зены из ледяной воды. Перед его глазами все еще стояла та сцена… тот ужас и отчаяние, которые проснулись в нем, когда он осознал, что потерял ее.   
«Она была права, и я никогда не смогу понять смертных, - подумал он, - Возможно, мне пора прекратить эти идиотские попытки достучаться до ее сердца. Я должен сделать это… хотя бы ради того, чтобы она осталась жива».  
Он услышал шорох травы и, подняв голову, заметил Зену, которая, прихрамывая, направлялась к нему. Она держалась правой рукой за бок, и это еще больше убедило Ареса в правильности его решения. Он даже в смертном обличии несет только разрушения и боль, особенно тем, кого любит.   
Или думает, что любит.   
Арес вздохнул. Что-то ускользало от него, что-то очень важное. Какая-то маленькая деталь, недостающее звено, которое могло бы все изменить между ним и прекрасной воительницей. Именно поэтому все его действия и слова не достигали цели.   
Он смотрел на Зену, которая остановилась перед ним, а потом, к его величайшему изумлению, она нежно прикоснулась к его щеке, где красовался внушительного размера синяк.   
\- Ну и вид у нас обоих, - усмехнулась она, и тут же поморщилась, схватившись за бок.   
\- Да уж… быть смертным весьма болезненно… - Арес набрал в грудь воздух, чувствуя, что надо сказать это прямо сейчас, пока он еще полон решимости.  
\- Зена…я думаю, ты была права. Мы не можем быть вместе… я имею в виду, лучше всего для нас обоих быть как можно дальше друг от друга…И я намерен сделать именно это. Я уйду, Зена, и не буду больше докучать тебе с моими глупыми чувствами.   
Зена выпрямилась, наблюдая за ним. Ее лицо было невозмутимо и, когда она заговорила, голос был ровным:  
\- И что же заставило тебя сделать подобные выводы?   
\- Наш вчерашний поединок… и то, что случилось во время него, - быстро ответил Арес, взъерошив волосы на голове. – Зена…каждый раз, когда я оказываюсь рядом с тобой, я подвергаю твою жизнь опасности. Будучи богом или смертным – не имеет значения. Вчера ты чуть не погибла по моей вине…   
\- И, тем не менее, я жива, - она улыбнулась и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до ссадины на его брови, но Арес перехватил ее ладонь.  
\- Увы, не меня ты должна благодарить за это, - сказал он с горечью. – Ты права, я не человек, и никогда не смогу им стать. Я никогда не смогу стать тем, кто будет тебе по-настоящему близок. Тем, кто мог бы разделить с тобой все чувства. Потому что есть вещи, которых я не понимаю и вряд ли пойму.   
Но одно я все же осознал. Я понял, что не смогу еще раз пройти через этот кошмар. Я не cмогу… и не хочу видеть твою смерть, Зена… Поэтому я ухожу.   
Вместо ответа Зена наклонилась к нему и поцеловала. Это был медленный и нежный поцелуй.  
Когда их губы разъединились, Арес с изумлением посмотрел на нее.  
\- Почему? – спросил он, наконец. – Значит ли это, что у меня больше шансов, чем я предполагал?   
Она улыбнулась, покачав головой.  
\- Это вряд ли, - сказала она, облизнув губы, - Ты действительно приносишь мне только неприятности. Всегда пытался и будешь пытаться погубить меня. Намеренно или нет. Так что нам лучше держаться подальше друг от друга. Ради нашего общего блага.   
\- Тем не менее, ты поцеловала меня, - возразил он, продолжая держать ее за руку, - Значит, что-то все-таки изменилось… и у меня есть шанс… Быть может, став смертным, я смогу получить то, что было недоступно богу?   
\- Ты никогда не успокоишься, не так ли? Но ты прав, кое-что изменилось, - она кивнула, глядя ему в глаза. – Прежний Арес никогда бы не сказал мне то, что я только что услышала. Прежнему Богу Войны не были ведомы ни сострадание, ни самоотверженность… и вряд ли прежний Арес смог бы отказаться от своей любви, чтобы спасти жизнь той, кого он любит…   
\- Сострадание… самоотверженность… – Арес презрительно хмыкнул, - Вот уж не думал, что тебя могли привлечь именно эти качества.   
\- Но тот, кто не умеет сопереживать, не способен любить. Я рада, что в твоем случае не все так безнадежно.   
Она провела рукой по его щеке и ушла.  
Арес некоторое время сидел на валуне, покачивая головой. Потом хлопнул себя по колену и произнес:  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что признание поражения может приблизить меня к победе?


End file.
